


Aloe Adventures

by Fangirl383



Series: Drarry Ficlet [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sunburns, Vacation, aloe vera, but not AU, horrible sunburns, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl383/pseuds/Fangirl383
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: One or more getting a sunburn and they need aloe rubbed on them the entire trip and they constantly complain about it being sticky and hurting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloe Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tumblr anon who requested this! I enjoyed writing it!

Harry leaned against the railing on the balcony of the hotel room he had gotten. He and his current boyfriend - Draco - have been together for almost a year now. The process of getting together in all honesty probably should have been shorter, and they would have been together for nearly two years, but they spent all their time dancing around each other. If it wasn’t for some accidental drunken snogging they probably would still be dancing around one another. It was hard at first, they were enemies for a long time, but once they got past that and became friends, really the only option was to date. They were perfect for one another. But for their anniversary, they decided to do something special. They decided to take a trip together. They both agreed on going to the beach, and had made promises to keep everything strictly muggle. They were to use no magic while they were on vacation. 

That choice however had turned into a horrible mistake. Harry didn’t know that Draco used sun-blocking charms on his skin every time he went outside to prevent himself from burning. He didn’t know that Draco needed to use those charms or he burnt to a crisp. But instead of Draco telling him these things, and having Harry buy him muggle sunblock. (He claims he didn’t think muggles would have an equivalent.) He just let himself burn while they were swimming this afternoon. 

“Potter~” He hears him whine, “Potter it hurts!” He cries out, and Harry sighs before walking back into their bedroom, seeing him sitting up on the bed staring at him. A look of pure agony on his face, his lobster-red face. Harry has to stifle a giggle at just how red the boy actually is. 

“Draco why didn’t you tell me you used sun-blocking charms like a heathen?” He walks over to him, and sits down beside him. “Muggles have sunblock, I could have bought us some..”

“Because Potter, I didn’t want to be the idiot to asks what muggles have for skin care.” He says in a huff, glaring at Harry. “And now Potter, my delicate skin is ruined!” He puts his hands over his eyes, and immediately pulls them away because he gets hurt. 

“You know, muggles have a thing to cool sun burns too.” He smiles, and reaches into his bag he had sat by the bed. He roots around for a bit before grinning and pulling out a bottle of aloe vera. He pulls it out triumphantly, and holds out out to Draco. The blonde reads it, and scrunches up his nose painfully. 

Harry reaches out to gently touch his shoulder, used to doing this to encourage him. “No Potter don’t touch it! Can’t you see that I’m in pain?”

“Oh Draco quit being a baby, the aloe will cool your skin off, alright? Just put some on your shoulders and stuff.” Harry sighs, and watches him. 

Draco takes a few moments to respond before he sighs. “Oh fine.. But you have to put it on me, Potter.” He says softly, shifting so Harry would be able to reach him easily. He whimpers softly at the twist, and whispers. “Potter help me..” His voice having a slight whine to it. 

Harry squirts some aloe onto Draco’s shoulders, smiling when he hears a quiet sigh of relief at the coolness. He gently rubs his fingers against the scorched skin, working the aloe into it but being careful not to heat it up. He soon squirts more into his hands and works it up and down his back, arms, and legs. 

His blonde lover seems to be in a state of bliss as the green-colored goo coats his burns and soothes the pain. And as harry gently dabs a glob of it onto his nose, a pleased groan escapes the other’s lips. He presses into the touch, and makes sure to keep his eyes closed so that he wouldn’t get it in them. 

Harry watched as the other seems to just melt under his fingers, if he had known that something as simple as rubbing things on his skin like this would make him relaxed, Harry would have tried it ages ago. 

Though regular lotion would have been a nicer tool for discovery, and they could have done more than go to sleep afterwards. But Harry would take what he could get, this was their anniversary after all, they had years to have the perfect night with one another. He pressed a small kiss to Draco’s lips, and made a noise of surprise when Draco pressed his lips a bit harder against Harry’s, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

The kiss became more and more heated after a few moments, and soon Draco was pushing Harry back into the bed. Almost as soon as Draco climbed on top of him, he let out a groan of pain and sat back up. 

Harry watched him for a few moments, gently stroking circles on his thighs. But eventually Draco looked down at him sadly and shook his head. “I’m sorry.. I can’t. It hurts too much, I can’t..” His voice shook, as though he could cry. 

“Hey, it’s alright. We’ll just do more some other night.” Harry shrugs, and shifts under him so he was propped up on his elbows. “It’s no big deal Draco.”

“But it is Harry.” He says softly, looking down at him and gently stroking his cheek. “This is our first anniversary and I ruined it.. This was supposed to be a fun vacation. But all it is is one screw up after another.” 

They both stay quiet for a while, but Harry continues to gently stroke Draco’s legs, his hands still slick with the aloe. “You know Draco.. You may see this as a complete disaster, but I think this is pretty special.” 

Draco wipes at his eyes, the tears welling up in them before he looks down at Harry. “What are you talking about? I messed everything up..” The insecure tone to his voice made Harry’s heart ache for him. 

“It’s still our first big anniversary. We still had fun all day. So what if we’re not going to have sex? We don’t need to have a ton of sex to be happy, Draco.” He smiles and slowly starts to get up, causing Draco to gently lay on his side so they were facing one another. “I love you, and that’s all that really matters.” He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to his nose, not wanting to hurt his sunburn any more than he already did. 

The tears in Draco’s eyes well up even more, and for a few moments Harry is afraid that he only succeeded in making Draco even more upset. But then Draco holds his cheeks and pulls him in for a deep kiss, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb delicately before pulling away. “Thank you Harry..” He whispers, a smile on his lips as he rests his forehead on the other’s. But after a few moments he pulls away with a wince. 

Harry smiles sweetly at him, and gets out of bed. “I’m going to take a shower, when I’m done in there I can put a new coat of aloe on you.” He says simply before going into the bathroom. He turns on his water, and waits for it to get warm before getting inside. 

A few minutes into his shower he hears a disgruntled yelp from the bedroom, and immediately gets out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He rushes to the room only to find Draco standing there with a disgusted expression on his face. 

“Potter, I’m all sticky.”


End file.
